negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Rage
Ultra Rage is an ability used by some people (usually villains) to become 5 times stronger. Ultra Rage potentially works differently here, because in Epic Universe the person has to be created by Xamo. Although Negative Protein series is a what-if Omniscience were to have won against the main cast of Epic Universe: Next Generations. Ultra Rage works like this the users power multiplies by 5, and their power usually drains quicker than another form really it depends on how angry the person is to someone else. There is so far only one variant to Ultra Rage and that's Perfected Ultra Rage that only Negative Seventy-five and a few others have used. Users * Negative Seventy-five Negative Seventy-five used Ultra Rage many times in his base, Semi-Ultimate, and Ultimate form. He first used it during training, and since then he started using it more often. So far he's the only person to have accessed Perfected Ultra Rage which he used against Phantoeegee. He never used Perfected Ultra Rage after that. His Perfected Ultra Rage form is X25 the form he's already in, or X5 his power when he already tapped into regular Ultra Rage. One time he absorbed Vileon's Perfected Ultra Rage, and was at his limit break point in which he'd die if he used it too long. * Phantoeegee Phantoeegee has also demonstrated Ultra Rage the first time he used it was at the finale of season 1 against the (NP) heroes. He only used it once more against Ditto's final battle when he got angry about Galaxion getting injured. Phantoeegee only used Ultra Rage one more time when he absorbed the Time Gear to defeat the heroes. * Ghostom Face Ghostom also has access to Ultra Rage he was witnessing the heroes training, but he found Phantoeegee, and attempted to kill him. Ghostom used Ultra Rage against Phantoeegee after seeing how Negative Seventy-five do it. * Galaxion Galaxion was shown to have Ultra Rage which he used to fight the (WC) heroes he didn't use Ultra Rage that much, and usually preferred his Galixouis form over Ultra Rage even though it's weaker than his Ultra Rage probably, because Ultra Rage drains fast, and it has straining effects, and finally he can use Ultra Rage in his Galaxouis form. He only other times he was shown using Ultra Rage was when he was about to kill Weegee, to survive an attack from Ditto, and finally the final battle with Ditto. * Phalaxion Phalaxion demonstrated Ultra Rage during his fight with the heroes he used it when he was fighting Giga Awesome Face enraged, Dark Merged Weegee enraged, and Ultimate Negative Seventy-five both normal, and the Ultra Rage variant. * Vileon Vileon also has Ultra Rage, and Vileon has a special ability when he gets Ultra Rage, and that's the Godly Beam an attack that is devastating. It's basically a giant beam attack several times stronger than Vileon is, but the down fall about this attack is that it drains over half of Vileons power not all of it, but over half. Vileon was also shown to use Perfected Ultra Rage making him the second person to unlock it behind Negative Seventy-five. Vileon also has the Perfected Godly Blast when he's in Perfected Ultra Rage. Vileon was also able to use Ultra Rage and Perfected Ultra Rage even with the Time Gear absorbed. He also was able to use both Godly Beam and Perfected Godly Beam attack with the Time Gear absorbed. * Protein Man ''' Protein Man has an ability similar to Ultra Rage, its basically an enragement ability which multiplies his power also by 5, but it will not be seen often. its official form name is called "Berserk mode". * '''Azure Azure was shown using Ultra Rage for the first time Vileon nearly absorbed him, and was shown to use an enraged boost on top of his Ultra Rage. * Photohon Photohon first used Ultra Rage against Galaxion and Phantoeegee, and later used it against the NP and WC heroes. Photohon also has a full power version of his Ultra Rage, and possibly has potential on having Perfected Ultra Rage. He's also able to combine his Full Power Ultra Rage with his Time Gear essence to become stronger. * Galphanaxion Galphanaxion used Ultra Rage against Photohon although even Ultra Rage wasn't enough to defeat Photohon, and they were defeated. * Ghostace Ghostace used Ultra Rage when he was frusterated against Photohon to finally finish him with attacking him quickly and firing a triple beam attack, but it failed resulting in him getting a beatdown. * Zelos Zelos was shown using Ultra Rage in season 3 episode 10. This was probably due to him watching Vileon use Ultra Rage countless times. He would probably eventually learn how it work, and how to use it. * Zileon Zileon was also shown to use Ultra Rage as well, but it does make sense since both Vileon and Zelos have been shown to use Ultra Rage as well. Potential Ultra Rage Users These are people that potentially have Ultra Rage, but haven't been seen using it yet. Some of these people may or may not get Ultra Rage. So far there isn't anyone who has potential, but perhaps we see some people in the future. * Ditto I think it might be possible for Ditto to gain Ultra Rage due to him having his power to absorb other peoples power. So if he does absorb someone's power that can use Ultra Rage then theoretically he also has the power to use it. He might already have that ability since he absorbed Ultra Rage Galaxion's power in the past. Gallery